Stay Out Of the Shadows Chapter 1
by LongLiveLisha
Summary: The first chapter for this isn't very Yugioh-like by the way. It's just...a group of normal teenagers. It becomes more Yugioh like later on.


Stay Out Of the Shadows

Chapter 1

"It's just a legend." Tiffany chuckled sceptically as she stood with her three other friends.

"What is it again?" One asked.

"Gosh, you're so THICK Jenna, have you been living under a rock all these years!" Tiffany barked. They all looked at her with confusion so she sighed and began to tell the tale. "Okay so apparently, this is the last place the thief king came to."

"T-The thief king?" Stacy asked, terrified already.

"Yes." Sighed Tiffany. "He was alive in like ancient Egyptian times. His SPIRIT came here a few years ago, in a different dimension. But still the same spot. He was trapped in a strange ancient jewel called the millennium ring. There are seven millennium items, the millennium rod, the millennium puzzle, the millennium eye, the necklace, the key, the scales and the ring. Now they say that when the moon is full, if you water this spot and leave a god card here, the walls of this parallel dimension called the 'Shadow Realm' will break down and become one with Earth allowing his spirit to arise from the grave and take you over but it's all bullcrap, I mean, it's the year 2011, he died over ten years ago and there's no proof on the internet for his existence."

"Well, there have been records of someone named Ryou Bakura existing. He was British and wore a funny ring. And besides ten years is not that long ag-"

"SHUT UP, you're scaring me, Tia!" Stacy screamed.

"Oh, for flip's sake, Stacy! It's just a crappy story!" Tia sighed.

All heads turned to Tiffany, there was a chill in the air and most of them were shivering. Terrified. However it was so cold that you couldn't tell. They all looked at Tiffany, all wanting her to be the first to try it out. She was, after all, the oldest and the most sceptical.

"What?" Tiffany broke the silence.

"Well, you seem so non-believing." Stacy said. "Try it out, see what happens."

"Nice try guys but I don't have a god card." She retorted.

"LIKE HELL!" Tia protested.

"Yeah." Agreed Jenna. "God cards aren't as rare now as they were ten years ago when the thief king was SUPPOSEDLY on Earth and not nearly as valuable. You can get them for practically nothing now."

Tiffany opened her mouth to speak but then.

"Look what I found." Said Stacy from behind Tiffany as she pulled the Winged Dragon of Ra out of her back pocket.

"I-I still can't do it." Tiffany told them.

"I DARE you!" Jenna declared.

"I DOUBLE dare you!" Tia called.

"I-I TRIPLE dare you." Stacy said.

"N-No. No, I'm sorry." Tiffany said as she made her way home.

The foursome headed towards Tiffany's house. That's where the sleepover was being held. None of them had been there before and they were going to stay there for three days straight as Tiffany's parents were out on a romantic cruise and left their daughter house-sitting. As they entered Tiffany's house they were surprised. It was huge! The living room was the room they entered when they got into the house. The living room was like it was designed for a sleepover. The television was huge with a velvet red rug and four purple cushion bags on the floor with a recliner to the left.

"Awesome place." Jenna complimented.

Tiffany went into the kitchen and brought out some snacks, she then went up to her bedroom and brought down some DVDs. The choices were the Chucky bride, Dawn of the Dead, Wake the Witch or the Ring. They all chose Wake the Witch.

They were halfway through the movie when without warning, the power went out.

"Oh No. S-Something's coming to get us!" Stacy panicked.

"Oh, nothing's coming to get us." Reassured Tia.

"Yeah, with a big television like that, the power's BOUND to go out." Jenna muttered to herself.

"Darn. Power cut on my favourite part. Better go to the attic and check the fuse." Tiffany said.

"I-I'll come up with you." Said Stacy, afraid to stay alone in the dark.

"S-so will I." Jenna stuttered. Tiffany felt around in the pitch black for a torch as she tried to recall where she had left it. She felt and lifted up one of the cushions and to her surprise could feel a shape with a button on it. She pressed the button and the room was instantly illuminated. They headed towards the attic keeping as close to each other as they could but as soon as they got in the attic the torch went out. It had a flat battery.

"Don't worry." Tiffany said. "I can feel a switch on the wall." As she was about to flick it on, something grabbed her hand. "SHIT! Something's got me." Tiffany's hand motioned downwards and she accidently clicked on the light. Her fear turned to anger as two boys, Ryan and Kyle stood before them. They looked to see four enraged faces glaring at them.

"How did you get in?" Asked Tia.

"Through the window." Kyle replied. "We used a rope."

"What the hell are you playing at, trying to screw with us?" Tiffany screamed.

"Screw? With you? Be my guest!" Ryan replied before getting whacked round the head with a handbag.

"You dirty little shit, get out!"

Ryan and Kyle just stood there dumbfounded.

"OUT!" They all shouted in unison.

"Fine, spoil sports." Kyle said and walked out with Ryan.

The four of them decided that there wasn't much point in re-watching the movie. They all put on their pyjamas and lay in the bed. Stacy was tossing and turning in her bed, too scared of the thief king story to sleep. Tia was annoyed with the boys for tricking them. Jenna was jealous of Tiffany and annoyed that she never upheld the dare she was given and Tiffany couldn't sleep because she was so curious. She wanted someone to try it but she knew that if she suggested it, all fingers would point to her. Suddenly, a thought hit her like a ton of bricks._ I wonder if we should do it tonight…_


End file.
